1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for producing a ready-to-distribute distribution assembly comprising a data carrier. The present invention is also related to a ready-to-distribute distribution assembly comprising an integrated basin for receiving a data carrier obtainable by the method according to the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist various methods in the art for distribution of data carriers such as credit cards. Typically, the methods include steps of preparing the credit cards separately from forms to which the credit cards are eventually attached. Consequently, most of these methods include multiple printing presses—wherein one press prepares the credit cards, another press prepares the forms, and a third press combines the credit cards and the forms with an adhesive. Not only do these methods involve a complex array of presses, but they also result in many problems such as the forms sticking together as a result of ineffective placement of adhesives for instance.
Preparation of the credit cards and forms further involves the printing of identification information. This identification information, which includes such items as identification numbers, the name and address of card holder, and policy terms, may be printed on the identification cards themselves or on the forms to which they are attached. Based on the current methods, these steps result in various problems. For example, the edges of the cards often become raised from the forms as they are being fed into a printer provided for the printing of identification information. Not only does this occurrence result in damaged cards, but also the printer may become jammed and/or damaged, resulting in further problems and delays. Furthermore, if the adhesive used to attach the cards to the forms was placed on a surface area exceeding that of the cards, the forms often become stuck together causing further problems and damage to the printing process. Finally, printer flaws are common when the thickness of the cards does not equal that of the forms. If the card has been superimposed on the surface of a carrier sheet, a stacking problem is created in the feed tray of today's high-speed printers because a large number of these sheets when stacked have a tendency to fall over or create an uneven stack due to the uneven surface area of the cards.
Although there have been improvements made to the above-cited problems, disadvantages still exist with the current methods. U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,488 shows an example of such an improvement. Generally, the card assembly disclosed by McKillip consists of four layers: upper material, laminate, removable adhesive, and lower material. A die-cut extends from the upper material through the removable adhesive, defining the shape of the card. This assembly is an improvement over the prior art in that the cards are substantially co-planar with their surrounding border thereby reducing many of the problems associated with the printing and stacking of the card forms. However, the handling of card assembly is still problematic when it is fed into standard printers and business equipment because of its thickness, as well as its adhesive materials. For example, when going through high speed or high heat printers, a percentage of the cards will separate or peel from the forms.
Other types of card assemblies such as post cards including data carriers such as CDs are also known in the state of the art. One such postcard is disclosed in WO-A1-02/36355. This known postcard comprises three separate, equally rectangular boards glued together on top of each other. The middle board is provided with a circular aperture for receiving a CD of smaller diameter than the aperture. The lower board is provided with an elastic button which protrudes through the aperture at the centre thereof. When a CD is placed over the elastic button in the aperture, it is held in place by the elastic button. The upper board is glued on top of the middle board after a CD has been properly inserted whereby the CD is enclosed in the post card. The upper board has a printed surface. However, also this card assembly still posses printing problems similar to the described above.
There exists a need for an improved method for producing ready-to-distribute card assemblies that will avoid the problems faced by the current methods. The instant invention meets this need, and provides an improved integrated card and business form.